Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a top emission type organic light emitting display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device, which is a self light emitting display device, has advantages of low power consumption, rapid response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance and wide viewing angle.
According to a direction of the light emitted from an OLED device, the OLED device may be largely classified into a top emission type and a bottom emission type. In case of the bottom emission type, a circuit device is disposed between a light emitting layer and an image displaying surface, which may lower aperture ratio due to the circuit device. Meanwhile, in case of the top emission type, a circuit device is typically not disposed between a light emitting layer and an image displaying surface and thus, is more advantageous from an aperture ratio standpoint.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a top emission type OLED device according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a thin film transistor layer (T) including an active layer 11, a gate insulating film 12, a gate electrode 13, an insulating interlayer 14, a source electrode 15, and a drain electrode 16 is provided on a substrate 10, and then a passivation layer 20 and a planarization layer 30 are sequentially provided on the thin film transistor layer (T).
An anode electrode 40 is then provided on the planarization layer 30. On the anode electrode 40, a bank 50 is provided to define a pixel region. Also, an organic emitting layer 60 is provided in the pixel region defined by the bank 50, and a cathode electrode 70 is provided on the organic emitting layer 60.
In case of the top emission type, the light emitted from the organic emitting layer 60 passes through the cathode electrode 70. To do so, the cathode electrode 70 is typically formed of a transparent conductive material.
However, when the OLED device according the related art is subject to impact by repetitive bending actions, the organic emitting layer 60 may be separated from the cathode electrode 70, to thereby lower reliability of the OLED device.